Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to navigation applications that facilitate meetings among a plurality of individuals and more particularly to applications that provide their users with turn-by-turn directions to a meeting place.
Smart phones may be used to perform a variety of tasks in the social networking space, including helping to facilitate face-to-face meetings among individuals. However, the task of determining where and when to meet may be challenging in terms of time commitments, geographic constraints, and in dealing with the often protracted negotiations among the users with respect to selecting a meeting place. Depending on the context of the meeting, the process may also present issues with respect to privacy, especially in situations where not every one of the individuals knows the others well.